dark moon
by kisaragi megumi and reza
Summary: chika mencintai you,tapi chika sangat mencintai riko.dan bagi chika dan riko,mereka tidak tahu tragedy yang menimpa mereka


======================================== dark moon ===========================================

* * *

summary : you mencintai chika,tapi chika sangat mencintai riko,dan bagi chika dan riko,mereka tidak tahu tragedi yang akan menimpa mereka

warning : chara death,typo,guro,terdapat bahasa kasar,AU

rating : T

.

.

.

.

HELLO,MINNAAAAAA!saya author baru disini,kalo belum kenal liat aja di profil ane!disini ane akan mem-

megumi : persembahkan fanfic pertama kita,DARK MOOOOON FROM LLLLLLOVE LLLLLLIVE SUNNNNSHINNNEEEEEE!#caps lock jebol

nyerobot aja lu meg,ehm,jadi ini adalah fanfic pertama ane,jadi jika terdapat kesalahan,ane mohon maaf karna ane masih nubitol

megumi : newbie kali -_-''

iye ane juga tahu,anyway,kita langsung ke t~k~p~~~#tereak ala pak t*r*o#lu kira ovj

* * *

.

.

.

.

sakit...

.

.

.

.

hatiku sakit...

.

.

.

.

kenapa...

.

.

.

.

kau melakukan ini...

.

.

.

.

 **CHIKA?**

Gadis bernama You Watanabe itu tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat,pemandangan yang membuat dirinya seakan hancur berkeping-keping,hatinya sakit melihat ini,you tidak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

Jika kalian ingin tahu pemandangan apa yang dilihat you,itu adalah Chika,kekasih yang paling dia sayangi dan cintai,dan Riko,sahabat chika sedang melamar Riko,membuat You terkejut dan syok.

Perlahan,tubuh you melemas,dan kemudian lututnya menyentuh tatapan you sangat kosong,ekspresinya benar benar kehilangan matanya mulai mengalir deras.

'kenapa?kenapa kau melakukan ini,chika chan?' batin you.'Kau bilang bahwa kau sangat mencintaiku,lebih dari siapapun' you semakin you mengingat kejadian 2 tahun lalu bersama chika.

 **flashback**

.

.

"aku mencintaimu,you!" ucap chika kepada you,sementara you terkejut melihat pernyataan chika,pikirannya kini campur aduk,antara senang dan bingung."k-kau yakin" tanya you gugup.

"aku benar benar yakin!"teriak chika kepada you."aku mencintaimu lebih dari siapapuuun!".You yang melihat pernyataan chika hanya tersenyum kemudian tertawa."ke-kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya chika cemas,you yang masih tertawa menarik wajah chika ke wajahnya,dan

.

cup...

.

.

you mencium chika."aku mencintaimu juga,chika chan"

 **end of flashback**

you yang mengingat kejadian itu tidak kuasa menahan dia mengingat semua kejadian kejadian yang dia alami bersama chika,kenangan kenangan indah tentang cintanya bersama terjadilah kejadian hari ini,dimana you ingin pergi ke rumah chika,tapi orang tua chika mengatakan chika sedang pergi bersama riko,you kemudian berencana pergi menjemput chika dan riko,dan ketika dia sampai,dia melihat chika dan riko berbicara satu sama lain,dan perbincangan itu membuat you syok.

"maukah kau menikahiku,riko chan?"

"tentu saja,chika chan"

perasaan you kini berkecamuk,dari marah,sedih,putus asa,dan lain you memutuskan untuk pergi,meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan perasaan hampa.

.

.

.

selama beberapa hari,you mengurung diri didalam kamarnya,hidupnya seolah olah hancur,dia masih mempertanyakan kenapa chika melakukan ini kepadanya,sampai...

"you,ada surat untukmu"ucap ibu you diluar kamarnya,you kemudian bangun dari kasurnya,kemudian mengambil surat itu lalu menutup kembali kamarnya.

you melihat surat itu dengan tatapan hampa,sampai you melihat pengirim surat itu.

"dari chika"

you kemudian membuka surat itu,dan segera membacanya.

.

.

untuk you

karna aku tidak bisa menghubungimu,aku memutuskan menulis surat ini.

mungkin kau tidak bisa menerima ini,tapi sebenarnya riko dan aku telah menjadi kekasih sebelum aku takut jika aku hanya mencintai riko saja jadi aku memutuskan menjadikanmu waktu aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak bisa mencintai dua orang sekaligus,jadi aku memutuskan untuk memilih siapa yang paling kucintai,dan itu adalah you,sebenarnya aku melakukan ini karna aku tidak ingin ada konflik diantara benar benar sangat minta maaf kepadamu,tapi aku sangat menyayangi riko,semoga kau mengerti.

dari chika

you meremas surat itu,kemudian melemparnya,ekspresi you menunjukkan kemarahan,tapi ekspresinya memudar melihat gunting yang tergeletak di menghampiri mejanya,lalu mengambil gunting tersebut,perlahan dia tertawa

"fufufufufu,kau tetap akan menjadi milikku,chika chan"

 **"KAU AKAN TETAP MENJADI MILIKKU"**

.

.

.

.

.

menjelang malam,bulan purnama menyinari kota yang baru saja pulang dari ajang pencarian bakat sedang bergegas menuju rumah chika untuk membahas pernikahan mereka.

 **DEG**

tiba tiba saja perasaan riko tidak enak."kok aku merasa diintai,ya?"merasa takut,riko mulai tiba muncul sosok bayangan yang mulai mengejar mulai panik,dia mulai mempercepat larinya,tapi bayangan itu juga mempercepat larinya,riko terus berlari,berlari,berlari,dan akhirnya dia sampai di sekolahan tua,merasa terancam,riko bersembunyi didalam bangunan tua itu.

"apa dia sudah tidak mengejarku lagi ya?"gumam aman riko memutuskan keluar,tiba tiba...

 **"AKU MENEMUKANMU..."**

"kyaaaaaaaaaaa!"teriak riko."t-to"sebelum riko berteriak lagi,bayangan itu membekap riko

"hmmmpph!"

 **"bagaimana rasanya,riko chan"** ucap bayangan itu yang kemudian menunjukkan dirinya

"hmmmpphh!?"

 **"ini aku,you"**

"hmmmph,hmmmph,hmmmmppph,hmmmph!?"

 **"KARNA KAU TELAH MNGAMBIL CHIKA CHAN DARIKU!** "you yang tidak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya mulai menujah riko secara brutal

 **JLEB!**

 **"KAU MENGAMBIL SEMUA!"**

 **JLEB!JLEB!JLEB!**

 **"CINTAKU..."**

 **JLEB!**

 **"KASIH SAYANGKU..."**

 **JLEB!JLEB!JLEB!CRATT!**

 **"SEMUA YANG TELAH KULALUI BERSAMA CHIKA CHAN..."**

SRAAT

 **"KAU AMBIL SEMUA DARIKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"**

 **SRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"hah..hah.."you melihat keadaan riko yang kini sangat tragis,lehernya kegorok,tangannya termutilasi,matanya tercongkel,badannya terdapat sayatan besar,menunjukan organ-organ yang keluar dari paru,jantung,usus,semua keluar bagaikan mie yang keluar ke tepi riko sama dengan ekspresi dirinya ketika melihat dirinya bersama chika,hampa,putus asa,dan sedih.

"aha..ahahahahaha...HAAAAHAHAHA... **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** you hanya bisa tertawa melihat kematian sahabat ditangannya sendiri,kini dia dibutakan oleh cinta.

.

.

.

.

"riko chan dimana,ya?"gumam chika cemas di depan tiba hpnya mendapat sms,chika membuka hpnya.

"datanglah ke gedung tua,ya?"

chika bingung dengan maksud sms tersebut,tapi akhirnya dia memutuskan pergi ke tempat yang dimaksud.

beberapa saat kemudian,chika sampai di gedung tua tersebut,dan ketika dia masuk,chika dikejutkan dengan mayat riko.

"ri-ri-riko chan!?"chika tidak percaya apa yang -tiba...

"hai,chika chan..."

 **"SAYONARA..."**

 **JLEB!**

chika berbalik dan melihat you yang telah menusuknya,chika tersungkur.

"y-you..."

 **"KAU YANG TERBURUUUK!"**

 **JLEB**

 **"KAU MEMBOHONGIKU..."**

 **JLEB JLEB**

 **"PADAHAL KAU BILANG TIDAK ADA YANG LAIN SELAIN AKU..."**

 **JLEB JLEB JLEB**

 **"APANYA..."**

 **JLEEEEBBB**

 **"KAU BAHKAN LEBIH MECINTAI RIKO..."**

 **SRAATT**

 **"KENAPA..."**

 **SRRAAAATTT**

 **"BUKAAN..."**

 **SRRRRAAAAATTTTT**

 **"AKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"**

 **CRAAAAAAAAATTTTTT**

 **.**

 **.**

chika kini berlumuran kolam darah yang berasal dari dirinya,you menatap tajam chika yang sekarat,tubuhnya penuh dengan tusukan kemudian menatap tangannya yang berlumuran tiba tangan chika mengenggam tangan you.

"y...you...c.."

"you...cha...n.."ucap chika lirih,you menatap chika yang tengah sekarat

"ma..."

"maaf..kan..."

"maafkan...aku..."

seketika tangan chika tergeletak,dia hanya bisa terdiam, kembali menatap kedua tangannya,kemudian menangis.

" **apa yang telahku lakukan?** "

you hanya bisa meratapi chika dan riko yang telah tewas,malam semakin larut dengan bulan berwarna merah darah,menandakan tragedi yang telah terjadi.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

YATTA! akhirnya fanfic pertama kita selesai~

megumi : holy S*h*t!nooooo,riko,chikaaaaaa (/;_;\\)

fanfic ini terinspirasi dari doujin love live dimana honoka dibunuh kotori karna cemburu,tapi yang ini versi sunshine mengingat di animenya cinta segitiga chikayouriko hampir canon,dan untuk judul fic ini sebenarnya ini uji coba aja,jadi maklum kalo judul tidak sama dengan ceritanya XD

megumi : chika...riko...(/TOT\\)

ok,abaikan dia,anyway ini fanfic pertama ane jadi ane mohon maaf jika fanfic ini masih acak acak

megumi : waifu guaaa...

(-_-'').ok,ane dan megumi undur diri,mohon reviewnya,kritik boleh tapi jangan ngeflame,karna yang ngeflame belum tentu bisa

 **kisaragi megumi and reza out**


End file.
